Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 20
, Norway |presenters = |executive = Alexxx33 |host = |opening = Miia performing "Dynasty" |interval = |map year = 20 |entries = 47 |debut = |return = |withdraw = None |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Freeze You Out" |nex = 21 |pre = 19 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 20, also known as ESCT #20, was the twentieth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the city of Oslo, Norway at the Telenor Arena, following Norway's victory at the 19th edition in Warsaw with the song "Dynasty", performed by Miia who won with a huge amount of votes. Forty-seven countries participated in the twentieth edition, three more than the previous edition, which means the second edition with more countries participating along with the 12th edition. Two usual countries returned to the contests Azerbaijan and Georgia and because of the 2nd anniversary of the contest, an invited country from the rest of the world debuted for one edition. A public vote was opened among four countries, one from each continent, Colombia, Egypt, Kazakhstan and the winning country New Zealand. This country would perform directly in the Grand Final and voted in the first semifinal. For the second time in four editions, none country withdrew from the contest. Marina Kaye from France was the twentieth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Freeze You Out with a total of 216 points. Portugal finishing in second place and United Kingdom finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the twentieth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo contains some figures and lines which are inspired in the subway of Oslo. In the back there is a moon covered and surrounded by colour dust. This time some fans were mad at this logo and it was critized for being too simple and not original and not accomplish the expectatives for the 2nd anniversary. Participants Forty-seven countries participated in the twentieth edition, three more than the previous edition, which means the second edition with more countries participating along with the 12th edition. Two usual countries returned to the contests Azerbaijan and Georgia and because of the 2nd anniversary of the contest, an invited country from the rest of the world debuted for one edition. A public vote was opened among four countries, one from each continent, Colombia, Egypt, Kazakhstan and the winning country New Zealand. This country would perform directly in the Grand Final and voted in the first semifinal. For the second time in four editions, none country withdrew from the contest. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : # 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: None withdrawing countries 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Host) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. Semifinal 2 *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. Final *These countries didn't vote at time and for this reason their final results were divided by 2. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged